User blog:TheGamerDudeGuy/Sonic the Hedgehog in UMVC3
Sonic In UMVC3 Name: Sonic the Hedgehog First Appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog (Genesis) (June 23, 1991) Theme: City Escape (Sonic Adventure 2) VA: (English): Roger Craig Smith {} (Japanese): Junichi Kanemaru HP: 630,450 Bio: A fun-loving Mobian, Sonic battles his long-time rival Dr.Robotnik (Sonic and basically everyone else calls him "Eggman") to save the world so many time that he's lost count. Also loves chili dogs and has a lot of friends that helped him out of a jam more than once. Playstyle: You can use Sonic to gain total ground control with his quick, yet weak combos. However, he is not so versatile in the air as much as he is on the ground, but don't let that fool you: He can easily make a comeback if given the chance. (Note: He has a extremely quick ground dash, and a double jump.) Intro: Sonic does some stretches beforing going into his battle stance. Quotes: "The name's Sonic!" "Hope you can keep up!" "Don't you know who I am?" Special Quotes: Villains: *Serious* "And I thought Eggman was bad enough." Wesker(To Sonic): "An animal capable of breaking the sound barrier? Interesting." Doctor Doom(To Sonic): "A rat thinks that he can beat Doom? Impossible!" Dormmamu: "I see that you've faced gods before." Deadpool: "Ever heard of a "Chill pill?" (To Sonic): "I think your golden years were on the Genesis, cause the newer games suck!" Dante: "I like your style, Dante!" (To Sonic): "Heh. Let's see if "The Blue Blur" can fight!" Chris: "Something about you seems familiar." (To Sonic): "I've found a new kind of B.O.W that moves incredibly fast." Sentinel: "Your toast, Gigantor!" (To Sonic): "UNKNOWN CREATURE. DOES NOT COMPUTE. Gilgamesh: "Yeesh. You talk as much as Eggman!" (To Sonic): "I hear that you've wielded a sword before." Mima: "Well, at least it isn't King Bomb Boo." Yukari: "Bring it on grandma!" Bowser: "Someone been eating their spinach, huh?" (To Sonic): *Angry* "I'm gonna beat the living daylight out of ya!" Utsuho: "I've heard of firepower, but you take the cake!" (To Sonic): "Even with your speed, you won't win this fight!" Special Moves: QCF+A(Air Ok): Homing Attack: Sonic floats up and curls into a ball before hitting the opponent. If he hits them, (Even if it doesn't connect,) he bounces off. (P.S: You can't spam it.) /Each version tracks further L=half-screen(Assist 1), M=full screen, and H=if the opponent super jumps. This move is very durable, stopping some keep-away characters gameplay. QCB+A(Air OK): Lightpeed Dash: Sonic throws out a ring. inputing the same combination makes him dash towards the ring. /L=ring is placed in front of him. M=thrown half-screen. H=other side of the screen. This move can be used as a escape tactic, continuing a combo, or even creating some mix-ups. Down, Down+A: Spin Charge: Sonic revs up in ball form before rushing towards the opponent. /best used for continuing combos. (Assist 3) Forward, Forward, Forward+H: Sonic Flare: Sonic does a breakdance kick. /Causes a wall-bounce.(Assist 2) DP+A(Air OK): Sonic Wave: Sonic spins in place, before forming a shockwave of energy, which he shoots out. /This move is easily jumpable. Only difference is how durable it becomes with the input(L=not very durable. M=somewhat durable. H=very durable.) Hits OTG. Hyper Combos: QCF+2 Attacks:Sonic Boost(Level 1): "Here we...", Sonic enters a runner's starting position. "...GO!", before ramming into the opponent several times, blue aura surrounding him. /Think of Bison's Psycho Crusher, Hits OTG, and causes a wall-bounce. (10 hits) (310,000) QCB+2 Attacks:Jetstream Slammer(Level 1): "Move to the Jam!", Sonic does a one-two punch before doing a flip kick, follows the opponent in the air, before doing a Hurricane Kick, ending with a axe kick. "And that's how you do it!" /For the cinematic to start, the flip kick MUST connect with the opponent. (16 hits) (340,000) Down, Down+2 Attacks:Super Sonic(Level 1): "Now I'll show you!", the seven Chaos Emeralds form around him. "ERRRAAAGH!", before he turns into Super Sonic. /For 15 seconds, Super Sonic can fly, gains super armor for his special moves, while getting a 55% boost in speed and a 25% boost in power. Also, Sonic Wave becomes Sonic Typhoon, (a tornado forms around Sonic. L=His size, M=twice his size, H=He shoots it towards the opponent. He is nearly invincible when performing this move. Can hit OTG, and can be used as a launcher as well. Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts